leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orianna/@comment-25620056-20151119040046/@comment-27355169-20160105130606
Please don't ever get coin. It's over rated and many people don't understand it's purpose. You have volibear jungle and singed Top lane? Get coin :D See the example there? You have to have a purpose for the extra movespeed. The only problem is most teams don't have a ton of champs that just run at you.. Now days everyone has dashes. So you won't be getting coin very often. Even then i could go on and on about Righteous Glory being superior in every imaginable way except cost efficiency. You got a Shield with a item that gives health that's perfect synergy. But even then you want ap as your primary stat. Buying a item for the purpose of running away it's less strategic then having extra power to fight with. Most people don't understand the strategic important that some items have. Coin is a Overated item that should be used as a engage tool. As i said if you are using it to run away you lose resources, Lost Farm=Gold Check, Lost towers Check, Lost people in fight due to lack of power and only saved a few running Check. In this context you are using something incorrectly because your entire mindset would be about losing fights and running to begin with. In the sense she has no escapes it's still not valued just for that. Because your focus should be on the team work between you and your ally. Bottom lane is all about strategy more then any other roles you need team work. Even with a immobile Carry Ms on command like coin isn't the best peel. Slows direct counter and heavy engage still gonna rekt you. That's why Drav and Kog are not always picked. My reasoning is this: "if you pick a champ you want to create the mind set of how you can carry a game" Coin=No offensive stats. Picking Ori.... Or anything weird like this for support you really wanna wreck when you pick something odd like that. Now that Brand support is a more popular pick i feel my points are strengthened here. As Brand focuses on reking that lane phase bro. But Sona with Cait still gonna be your Gods of bot when it comes to this style of play. Ori is weird as a support. She can poke with autos and spells. But Sona is stronger, Her shield doesn't scale and doesn't give anything except res and Armor. Janna gives direct Shield which covers both Armor and Resist in the form of Fat hp shield thing that scales off of Ap and gives your Adc more Ad when talking about shields Ori shield would prove better used on a tank rather then a adc as tank builds tanky items that give Hp and armor and res and adc benefit more off of Hp shields because adc doesn't have high res or armor or high hp. So a straight up more hp type of shield gonna be more helpful. I mean Ga further makes Janna shield better the synergy of defensive stats with shield. Double resist of ori shield and you would want a Frozen mallet or something... In a yas comp Zyra Aoe is better being HUGE on that ult. The only Pro vs con that ori does better here that i can see. Is in the sneakyness in which she can use that ultimate. Even lcs teams fall to the oldest trick in the book. You leave ball on the ground when teams are mid and ppl forget about it. And don't move it then when you see your chance you move it and ult. But i digress...You can get the same sneak attack to greater effect out of flash combo with pretty much any champ in the game.